


Трахающиеся человечки

by Andrew_Clean, Rai_grass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 03:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10151972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_grass/pseuds/Rai_grass
Summary: Жизнь Шерлока и Джона неожиданно стала предметом онлайн-шоу. Впрочем, и жизни-то у них осталось всего пять часов. Удастся ли им выйти из-под прицела камер, пока не появится надпись «The end»?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на ФБ-2013

В камере было холодно, сыро и сильно воняло плесенью. Изредка сюда наведывались мыши - вот и сейчас Джону показалось, что по его ноге что-то пробежало. Он машинально поджал ступни под себя и с опаской посмотрел вниз.

Джон называл это место камерой, хотя, скорее всего, оно было какой-нибудь заброшенной подсобкой. Но их с Шерлоком держали здесь взаперти уже неделю, поэтому у него возникали ассоциации только с тюрьмой.

Шерлок в углу завозился, и Джон машинально прикрылся руками - за семь прошедших дней он так и не привык находиться рядом с другом нагишом. А вот Холмса отсутствие одежды мало смущало. Он спокойно выпрямился во весь рост и размеренно зашагал из угла в угол, благо расстояние было совсем небольшим.

\- Мы тут скоро загнемся на воде и хлебе, - пробормотал Шерлок. - Надо что-то делать... надо что-то делать...

Внезапно он остановился и посмотрел на Уотсона странным взглядом, от которого тому захотелось еще сильнее вжаться в древнюю кровать, единственную мебель в камере.

\- А может быть... - произнес Шерлок, и тон его заметно изменился на очень заинтересованный. - Джон...

***

\- Если они умрут, виноват будешь ты, - в очередной раз вспылил Лестрейд.

Майкрофт сидел за столом в своем кабинете и занимался тем же, что и вчера, позавчера и позапозавчера: смотрел в экран ноутбука. Но там была не военная аналитика, не биржевые сводки и даже не проект нового закона, а изображение двух обнаженных мужчин, сидящих на тощем матрасе, застилающем грубо сколоченную дощатую лежанку.

\- Давай подключим полицию, у нас много специалистов, они отследят сигнал, - не унимался следователь. - Майкрофт, надо что-то делать. Ты слышишь меня вообще?! - выкрикнул он, чтобы привлечь к себе хоть какое-то внимание. Просто сидеть и смотреть трансляцию с камеры наблюдения было выше его сил.

Майкрофт тяжело вздохнул и отодвинул ноутбук, впрочем, экран все равно остался в поле его зрения.

\- В сотый раз объясняю: если мои специалисты не смогли отследить сигнал, никому в полиции подобное не под силу. И это не в моих интересах, разглашать произошедшее, - нехотя добавил он. - Помочь твои коллеги вряд ли смогут, зато навредить - запросто.

\- Что требуют в обмен на заложников, ты мне скажешь, наконец? - Лестрейд сделал очередную нервную ходку от одного кресла для посетителей к другому и все-таки присел, ожидая ответ.

Майкрофт поджал губы. 

\- Не подумай, что я тебе не доверяю, но…

\- Подумаю, - перебил инспектор. - Потому что это правда. Ты мне не доверяешь. Что бы я ни делал, как бы ни пытался доказать, что на твоей стороне. И это… - он запнулся. - Это обидно. - Лестрейд выдержал паузу, давая возможность собеседнику произнести реплику в свою защиту, ну или вообще хоть какую-то реплику, но Майкрофт молчал. - А, ладно, - он махнул рукой и поднялся, запахивая плащ. - Черт со мной, но разве стоят эти секреты жизни твоего брата и его друга?

Инспектор резко развернулся и пошел к выходу. Усталый голос Майкрофта нагнал его уже у самой двери:

\- Кобальтовые бомбы.

\- Что? - удивленно переспросил Лестрейд.

\- Их требование - технология производства и весь запас кобальтовых бомб, которые хранятся на складах в Йоркшире, - пояснил Холмс.

Следователь неуверенно подошел ближе.

\- У Британии есть кобальтовые бомбы?

Майкрофт невесело хмыкнул.

\- Официально - нет. Официально их так и не создали. Поэтому огласка смертельна не только для моей карьеры, но и для всей страны. Если мир узнает, что мы прячем сверхмощный ядерный кулак, настоящую Машину Судного дня за спиной, наше положение на политической арене станет весьма шатким. Теперь понятно, почему я не спешу делиться информацией с твоими коллегами?

\- И что ты собираешься делать? - Лестрейд снова опустился в кресло, хотя вряд ли сам это заметил. - Мы в тупике. Время ультиматума на исходе, у нас всего несколько часов в запасе. 

\- Да. - Майкрофт кивнул. - Поэтому нам остается только верить, что за это время Шерлока осенит.

\- Что можно придумать в ситуации, когда ты заперт голым в маленьком помещении, и каждый твой шаг отслеживается? - буркнул Лестрейд, бросив взгляд на монитор, развернутый к нему вполоборота. И вытаращил глаза: - Господи боже мой, что Шерлок делает?

***

Примерно этот же вопрос задал себе и Джон Уотсон, только несколько минут назад - ведь видеотрансляция, во избежание непредвиденных эксцессов, шла с задержкой. Похитители «фильтровали» всю информацию, которую их жертвы могли передать на волю.

А Шерлок Холмс сел рядом с Джоном на их «лежанку» и опустил ладонь на колено своего друга. Мозг Уотсона подавал отчаянные сигналы, что творится что-то неладное, но отодвинуться Джон не мог, глядя в глаза Шерлока, словно загипнотизированный. Словно кролик на удава. Рука Холмса поползла вверх по бедру друга, который, наконец, смог выдавить из себя: 

\- Шерлок, что... происходит?

Рука остановилась у опасной границы, после которой Джон однозначно бы расценил поползновения Шерлока как покушение на свою сексуальную неприкосновенность. Черт, да он бы с такой радостью сам послал бы ее ко всем чертям - но не в таких обстоятельствах. Уотсон невольно покосился в сторону глазка камеры с зеленым индикатором. Работает, тварь.

И тут Шерлок настойчиво взял его за подбородок, вынудив отвернуться от камеры и опять посмотреть ему в глаза.

\- Джон, - сказал он четко, - нам осталось жить, по моим подсчетам, около пяти часов. Я не хочу потратить это время на страдания и стенания о том, что должно было случиться, но не случилось. Я планировал сделать это в другой обстановке, но теперь не приходится выбирать. Ты меня слушаешь?

Уотсон кивнул, хотя смысл слов Шерлока до него доходил очень плохо.

\- Я люблю тебя, Джон, - спокойно произнес Шерлок, так спокойно, словно отчитывался перед ним. - Давай займемся сексом.

И Джон ахнул, потому что горячая ладонь Холмса опустилась прямо между его ног, накрыв уже полувозбужденный член.

\- Нет, - Джон рефлекторно схватил Шерлока за запястье и попытался оттолкнуть нахальную руку, но та уже вовсю орудовала у него в паху, наглаживая и легко сжимая в самых нужных местах.

\- Не сопротивляйся, ты же тоже хочешь этого, я чувствую, - Шерлок коварно ухмыльнулся и опустил взгляд. - И вижу.

У Джона вспыхнули щеки, и он снова поднял голову, с тоской глядя на мигающий огонек камеры. «Выключись, выключись, выключись», - билась у него в голове отчаянная мольба. Все равно их скоро убьют, так почему бы похитителям не оставить своих пленников без надзора на полчасика? 

Шерлок пересел еще ближе и наклонился к Джону:

\- Не смотри туда, смотри на меня, - шепнул он ему на ухо, прежде чем коснуться губами шеи. - Здесь только мы.

Шерлок обнял Джона за талию и погладил по обнаженной спине, а потом недвусмысленно опустил ладони на его задницу. 

Джон резко вдохнул и… забыл обо всем. О камере, о том, что они заложники. Весь его мир сузился до размеров старой кровати с рваным матрасом и сидящим на нем Шерлоком, который, добившись, наконец, всецелого внимания Джона, бесстыдно развел ноги в стороны, демонстрируя собственное возбуждение.

Джон, отдавшись на волю инстинктам, потянулся вперед и коснулся члена Шерлока рукой, взял его в кулак и сделал несколько движений вверх-вниз.

\- Хорошее… начало, - с придыханием подбодрил его Шерлок. - Как говорила миссис Хадсон, чтобы испечь хороший пирог, нужна первосортная мука и немножко вдохновения. С мукой у нас не очень, но вот вдохновения хватит на дюжину кексов, Джон, да?

Джон машинально кивнул. Он не помнил никаких фраз, все, о чем он мог думать, это рот Шерлока. Его губы шевелились, пока он говорил, а Джон представлял, как будет обсасывать каждую из них, как сплетутся их языки, и стоны будут отдаваться вибрацией в горле.

\- Поцелуй меня, - прохрипел он и потянулся к Шерлоку сам.

\- Да, Джон, - Шерлок с готовностью склонил голову набок, принимая натиск Уотсона, подталкивая того вперед, вынуждая Джона перенести одну ногу и усесться к нему на колени.

Джон до синяков сжал плечи Шерлока, как будто боялся, что тот вот-вот исчезнет, растворится в воздухе. Они задыхались, не в силах прервать поцелуй хоть на секунду. Шерлок успокаивающе гладил Джона по бедрам и пояснице, только придерживал его, не давая свалиться и позволяя проявлять инициативу. 

\- Какой же ты, - выдохнул Шерлок, когда Джон, оторвавшись от его рта, принялся покрывать беспорядочными поцелуями скулы и подбородок, а ладони тем временем ощупывали и изучали его грудь. Шерлок стиснул руки у Джона за спиной и с силой прижал его к себе. Их возбужденные члены соприкоснулись и начали тереться друг о друга при каждом движении. - Ооо, вот так, - простонал Холмс, начиная ерзать на матрасе бедрами, чтобы усилить трение.

Джон совершенно машинально принялся повторять его ритм, во все глаза смотря на Шерлока, словно проверяя - не воображение ли это играет с ним злую шутку. Может быть, уже начался голодный бред, и ему только кажется, что этот мужчина, на самом деле давно желанный мужчина, пожирает его взглядом, сдувая со лба спутанную кудрявую прядь, словно гипнотизируя, словно не в силах отпустить от себя ни на мгновение. Но если бы это был бред, не чувствовал бы Джон животом и бедрами липкий, твердый член, настойчиво упирающийся в него. А вот и уверенные пальцы, забирающиеся туда... туда...

\- У тебя были до меня мужчины? - спросил Шерлок громко, и Уотсон удивился вопросу - ну что за фигня, какая разница, сейчас есть только они, одни во всем мире. По крайней мере, для него. И все его ощущения сосредоточились между ног, поэтому он качнул бедрами вперед, плотнее прижимая их члены друг к другу, и что-то слабо пробормотал в ответ. Кажется: «Да, что-то там было...» Это было не с ним. В другой Вселенной.

\- Что? Шестеро? - спросил Холмс, и Уотсон удивился, что тот еще в силах что-то связно говорить, в то время как сам Джон мог только стонать.

Он решил исправить ситуацию, перехватив руку Шерлока и плотнее надавив его пальцами на свой вход, сам он прижался пахом к лобку Шерлока, давая понять, что возбужден дальше некуда. Джон чувствовал, что его тело подходит к самому пику наслаждения, и боялся, что сейчас все и закончится, прежде чем они по-настоящему соединятся. Станут одним целым. А такого Джон не хотел, только не в этот раз.

О чем он и сообщил Холмсу прерывающимся голосом:

\- Если ты меня не трахнешь, я откушу тебе ухо. 

Холмс, похоже, попытался снисходительно усмехнуться в своей фирменной манере, но вместо этого у него вышел жалкий всхлип, он впился губами в шею Джона и опрокинул его на их жесткое ложе на спину.

\- Какой нетерпеливый, - восхищенно выдохнул Шерлок ему в ключицу и тут же всосал кожу под ухом, оставляя розовый след. 

Джон ерзал бедрами по матрасу, пытаясь поторопить Шерлока, но тот не спешил. Он выцеловывал влажную дорожку вниз по груди Джона, пока его губы не коснулись жестких темных волос, спускающихся от пупка к паху.

\- Хочу тебе отсосать, - сказал Шерлок, глядя на Джона пылающим взглядом. - Да я мечтал взять в рот твой член с того самого момента, как Майк познакомил нас в Бартсе. Помнишь, я смешивал хлорид железа и гидроксид калия, а ты предложил мне свой телефон, чтобы я мог написать СМС? А потом я сказал тебе, что мой хлыст остался в морге. Видел бы ты свое лицо в тот момент, - он сжал член Джона в ладони и оттянул кожицу еще сильнее, обнажая головку до конца. - Я уже тогда хотел сделать с тобой вот это… - прошептал Шерлок, касаясь губами нежной кожи с сочащейся из дырочки смазкой, и взял член в рот, погружая его до самого конца, пока головка не уперлась в стенку горла.

***

\- Хлыст в морге… - насмешливо произнесли Майкрофту прямо на ухо. Холмс-старший дернулся от неожиданности: он слишком сосредоточился на происходившем в полумраке помещения, находящегося то ли на соседней улице, то ли в соседней Вселенной. - Тебе не кажется, что твой брат и его дружок окончательно свихнулись?

За полсекунды Майкрофт сообразил, что произносит эту тираду один из похитителей: этот глуховатый низкий голос с французским акцентом, без сомнения поддельным, он уже слышал в своей телефонной трубке неделю назад, когда он диктовал условия.

Майкрофт по привычке нажал на кнопку, призывающую техников отслеживать дополнительный сигнал, хотя был уверен, что и в этот раз дело закончится неудачей.

\- Осталось всего пять часов, мсье Холмс, - вкрадчиво продолжил все тот же голос. 

«Четыре часа сорок две минуты», - поправил его Майкрофт, но не вслух: обратная связь отсутствовала.

\- Пора бы уже понять, что мы не шутим. Остались часы, чтобы вернуть мсье Шерлока и мсье Жана домой живыми. И, может быть, минуты, чтобы сохранить у них здравый рассудок. Вы посмотрите, один из них уже бредит, а второй не может ничего противопоставить этому безумию. Выдав нам технологию производства бомбы на кобальте-59, вы ничем не рискуете. Мы не собираемся пускать «грязную бомбу» в дело, мы же не идиоты, это просто хорошее средство сдерживания - оружие, после применения которого нельзя выжить даже в бомбоубежищах…

Майкрофт отключил свой мозг: похититель говорил прописные истины, не собираясь выдавать ни себя, ни своего местонахождения. Поэтому Холмс-старший вновь обратил все свое внимание на экран, где… 

***

…Джон вскрикнул и сжал ладони в кулаки. Не кончить прямо сейчас, в это узкое горло, казалось непосильной задачей. Почувствовав, как напрягается тело лежащего под ним мужчины, Шерлок выпустил изо рта упругий член и успокаивающе погладил Джона по внутренней стороне бедер, возвращая в реальность.

\- Где же твоя хваленая выдержка, Джон? Ты же бывший военный, - с укоризной сказал он. - А что же будет, когда я войду в тебя? Кончишь сразу, от одного глубокого толчка? - Шерлок лег грудью на матрас, расставив в стороны локти, и сомкнул губы на мошонке Джона. Он ласкал ее языком, прикусывал тонкий шов посредине и всасывал в рот яички, по одному, орудуя языком по кругу. Джон только бессвязно стонал и рвал истертую ткань наматрасника, впиваясь в нее пальцами. - Ну так что, Джон, насколько хватит твоей выдержки? На минуту? На три минуты? Или рискнешь продержаться хоть два раза по столько? 

Шерлок заводил его своими вопросами еще сильнее, и только Джон собрался с силами, чтобы ответить нахалу хоть что-то, как почувствовал, что тонкие пальцы разводят в стороны его половинки, и к сморщенному отверстию входа проникает шустрый язык.

Да, у Джона раньше были мужчины. Конечно, не шестеро, какой из него плейбой, но в пустыне иногда хочется, чтобы тебя кто-то просто обнял.... ладно, и трахнуться тоже хочется. Двое у него было, или трое, если считать случайный пятиминутный перепих с парнем, который был у них на базе транзитом, Джон даже имени его не помнил. И, конечно, никто из них не делал ему ничего подобного.

Римминг. Это называется римминг - попробовал напомнить себе Джон сквозь алые всполохи удовольствия, туманом застилавшие мысли. Идиотский термин ничем не отзывался в мозгу, в отличие от жадного языка Шерлока, который... о боже, он уже пробрался через колечко ануса и таранил его внутри. Это было так неправильно, так пошло и так… 

Джон плюнул на желание «полноценного секса» и потянулся рукой к своему умолявшему о прикосновении члену, чтобы отправиться за грань удовольствия. Но тут же сильные пальцы Шерлока перехватили его запястье. Не глядя, Холмс положил его руку на грудь и подтолкнул к соскам. 

Джон, конечно, понял намек, он накрыл ладонью твердые горошины сосков и начал оглаживать их, зажимать между пальцами. Моментально в груди возникло покалывающее ощущение, быстро устремившееся вниз, к паху. Ему казалось, что сильнее его уже нельзя возбудить. 

\- Посмотри на меня, - приказал Шерлок, и глаза Джона среагировали быстрее затуманенного разума. - Хорошо, - прошептал его любовник, поглаживая подтянувшиеся яйца Джона. - Вставай на колени. Ты ведь хочешь, чтобы я взял тебя сзади? Именно сзади?

Уотсон уже не знал, чего он хочет. Вставая на четвереньки, он мазнул болезненно напряженным членом по скомканной простыне...

\- Да!!! - заорал он. 

Руки не слушались - Джон дважды едва не упал лицом в матрас, прежде чем сумел, наконец, упереться локтями так, чтобы положение было устойчивым. Он вертел головой, пытаясь увидеть, что делает Шерлок за его спиной, посмотреть на него в тот момент, когда тот начнет проталкивать свой член в его жаждущее тело.

Шерлок замер на секунду. Вид Джона, стоящего перед ним в коленно-локтевой, с разведенными в стороны бедрами, раскрытого и дрожащего от предвкушения, заставил его засомневаться теперь уже в собственной выдержке: не кончить бы самому от пары движений.

\- Ну, давай, - жалобно простонал Джон, расставляя колени еще шире. И Шерлок смилостивился. 

Он растер по члену выступившую смазку, приставил головку к вылизанному отверстию Джона и начал медленно проталкивать ее внутрь, опасаясь причинить боль резкими движениями. Но Джон не мог больше терпеть. Ему нужен был член Шерлока внутри. Сейчас. Немедленно. Целиком. Закусив губу, он сам подался назад, резко насаживаясь на него до самого основания.

\- Ч-черт, Джон, что ты делаешь? - зашипел Шерлок, обхватывая его за талию двумя руками, чтобы не дать двигаться дальше.

\- Я хочу, - срывающимся шепотом произнес Джон, толкаясь снова. - Пожалуйста, Шерлок. Ну, пожалуйста…

Джону наверняка было больно. Не могло не быть. Но он оказался настолько узким, так плотно сжимал член Шерлока, что у того темнело в глазах от возбуждения. А теперь, когда Джон еще и начал просить…

Шерлок утробно зарычал и опустил ладони Джону на бедра, но теперь он не пытался его остановить - напротив, он начал двигаться сам. Сперва медленно и плавно, остатками сознания прислушиваясь к издаваемым Джоном звукам. Затем все быстрее и резче. А когда стоны и просьбы Джона слились воедино, подпитываемые его собственными бессвязными мычаниями, Шерлок позволил своему телу набрать тот темп, который оно так хотело.

Они продержались чуть больше минуты. Джон кончил первым, запрокинув голову и выкрикнув имя Шерлока. Почувствовав, как мускулы Джона сжимаются вокруг его члена, Шерлок перестал сдерживать давно подступающие волны наслаждения, и вошел так глубоко, как только смог, чтобы излиться в жаркое нутро своего партнера, который отходил от собственного оргазма.

\- Все, - выдохнул Шерлок и обессиленно скатился с Джона на грязный матрас.

***

\- Все, - повторил за ним Майкрофт и поднял к глазам исписанный отрывистыми строчками блокнот, в котором все это время делал пометки. 

Прошла всего минута, во время которой Майкрофт внимательно вчитывался в собственные записи и расставлял между строк одному ему понятные знаки. Затем он поднялся, поправил идеально сидящий костюм и пошел в кабинет секретарши, куда давным-давно сбежал под липовым предлогом Лестрейд, как только понял, что Шерлок и Джон отнюдь не искусственное дыхание друг другу делают.

\- А вот теперь ставь на уши свою полицию, - коротко произнес Майкрофт, обращаясь к инспектору, и вытер лоб платком. - У меня есть адрес. На объекте шесть охранников.

***

\- Долго, Майкрофт, очень долго, - ворчливо выдал закутанный в стандартное полицейское одеяло Шерлок, стоя босыми ногами на асфальтированной площадке перед ангаром, откуда гуськом вели закованных в наручники террористов. - Заезжал на мамулино рагу по дороге?

\- На твоем языке это, видимо, «спасибо», Шерлок, так что пожалуйста, рад был помочь, - спокойно парировал старший Холмс. 

\- На моем языке это что-то другое, Майкрофт. Еще скажи, что мы оказались в этой дыре не по твоей милости, - скривился Шерлок. 

Инспектор Лестрейд скользнул мимо, пряча глаза и делая вид, что очень-очень занят. Джон посмотрел ему вслед. Он топтался рядом, тоже закутанный в розовое одеяло, и по давно выработанной привычке не совался в обмен любезностями внутри семейства Холмсов.

\- Без лишних зрителей было никак? - нахмурился Шерлок, глядя на стремительно умчавшегося прочь Лестрейда.

\- Он не смотрел, - Майкрофт покосился на Джона. Тот настороженно переводил взгляд с одного Холмса на другого. - Почти не смотрел, - уточнил он.

\- Признай, передать тебе информацию подобным образом было гениальным решением, - Шерлок самодовольно выпятил грудь. - Я так и знал, что эти идиоты ничего не заподозрят.

Майкрофт приподнял бровь, давая понять, как относится к подобной находчивости брата.

Полицейские задавали Джону вопросы, Лестрейд сновал туда-сюда, все еще не поднимая взгляда, Шерлок с Майкрофтом продолжали обмен колкостями, а верная секретарша старшего Холмса, как и обычно, строчила что-то на телефоне. 

Джону было плевать. 

\- Гениальное решение, - шептал он себе под нос, разглядывая сигналящую мигалку стоящей рядом полицейской машины. - Гениальное решение...

***

У Джона пылала даже макушка, не то что щеки. Но он все равно настырно смотрел в монитор, сидя на самом краешке глубокого мягкого кресла старшего Холмса. Майкрофт, выслушав его просьбу и сбивчивые объяснения, показать запись с камеры наблюдения все-таки согласился, но исключительно в здании министерства и с рабочего компьютера: «не вздумайте копировать, об этом не может быть и речи!». Он даже проявил деликатность и вышел, сославшись на неотложные дела, как только Джон промотал запись до первых ахов и стонов и мигом порозовел от стыда.

\- Где же этот чертов шифр, - пробормотал Джон, до рези в глазах вглядываясь в картинку. 

Может, Шерлок показывал что-то рукой? Но пальцы сыщика только рвано скользили по его телу, ласкали так неистово, будто жаждали этого целую вечность. 

Или Шерлок беззвучно артикулировал нужные слова в камеру, а команда Майкрофта прочитала это по его губам? Но рот Шерлока был занят совсем другим - сосками Джона, шеей Джона, а потом его членом… И ничего полезного, кроме грязных словечек и стонов, с его губ не срывалось. 

Джон проматывал фрагменты снова и снова. На лбу выступил пот, он тяжело дышал и даже не замечал, что член натягивает брюки в районе ширинки, а он сам покачивается в мягком кресле в такт толчкам Шерлока на экране и до одури завидует тому мужчине, который мечется на старой кровати под голым сыщиком и выкрикивает его имя, когда сильные бедра особенно глубоко проникают между широко расставленных ног.

\- И чем ты тут занят? - голос Шерлока раздался почти над его головой, и Джон вздрогнул, тут же по-детски закрывая рукой экран, как подросток, которого застали за разглядыванием взрослых картинок в сети.

\- Что ты тут делаешь? - взвизгнул Джон, от неожиданности плохо управляя голосом.

\- Я первый спросил, - парировал Шерлок.

Джон щелкнул по линейке, отматывая запись назад, к невинной части, в которой они просто сидели по разным углам камеры, и силой заставил себя посмотреть Шерлоку в глаза - в конце-то концов, почему он должен чувствовать себя неловко? 

\- Разбираюсь с твоим шифром, - грубо ответил Джон. - Если Майкрофт сразу понял, где нас искать, то не могу же я быть таким тупоголовым кретином, чтобы…

Джон не стал продолжать, просто лупанул кулаком по столу. Он злился на себя, очень злился. И не потому, что не заметил в словах и действиях Шерлока никакого потайного смысла, а потому, что позволил себе поверить, что все это было по-настоящему. Так глупо: выставить себя на посмешище перед обоими гениальными Холмсами, которые просто разыграли очередную партию - четко и по плану, как и всегда. 

\- Ты не кретин, - сказал Шерлок. - Просто ты был занят другим и не следил за деталями. Твое умение не видеть ничего вокруг, когда ты чем-то увлечен, очень похоже на мое. Возможно, отчасти за это я тебя и люблю, - спокойно закончил он.

Джон приоткрыл рот от удивления, но тут же пришел в себя. Нет уж, второй раз он на это не купится:

\- И на кого мы сейчас играем? Скажи мне название пьесы, Шерлок, я хоть текст своей роли подучу, - зло выдал он.

\- Мы не играем, - Шерлок обогнул стол и уселся на его краешек прямо перед Джоном. - Ты сердишься, я понимаю, - он вздохнул, глядя ему прямо в глаза. - Я могу сказать сейчас очень много слов, чтобы убедить тебя в своей искренности. Но разве нам когда-нибудь были нужны слова?

Джон взглянул на экран. Там, под прицелами камер, сидели на кушетке двое мужчин, плечом к плечу, готовые умереть через несколько часов.

Он посмотрел на Шерлока и медленно покачал головой:

\- Нет, не были.

\- Вот именно, - улыбнулся Шерлок, наклоняясь вперед.

 

***

\- В моем кабинете… - угрюмо констатировал Майкрофт в пустоту. - В моем любимом кресле…

\- Заказать новое, шеф? - машинально среагировала секретарша, не отрываясь от телефона, на котором вновь что-то бегло набирала. 

\- Да ладно, - Майкрофт махнул рукой и клацнул плюсик на клавиатуре ее компьютера, управляя камерой в кабинете. Та послушно приблизила изображение двух человек, спешно срывающих друг с друга одежду. - Видимо, стоит предупредить мамулю, что на День благодарения придется ставить на стол еще один прибор, - резюмировал увиденное старший Холмс.

\- Она расстроится? - секретарша на мгновение перестала терроризировать смартфон и даже подняла на шефа глаза. - Ну, что Шерлок выбрал мужчину.

Майкрофт коротко рассмеялся.

\- Она будет невероятно счастлива, что это вообще человек.

***

\- Ну так что, Джон, насколько хватит твоей выдержки? На минуту? На три минуты? Или рискнешь продержаться хоть два раза по столько?

Джон внезапно дернулся, прерывая поцелуй, и уставился на экран: отключить запись они забыли, и теперь там снова транслировался их первый раз в темной сырой камере.

\- Минута, три и в два раза больше - шесть… - прошептал Джон. - Один, три, шесть. Шоссе 136 - мы свернули на него прямо перед ангаром, в котором нас держали. Водитель говорил кому-то по рации, я слышал! - воскликнул он. - Это же оно, да? Первая часть шифра! Я угадал?

Шерлок довольно хмыкнул, облизывая и без того влажные губы:

\- Я и не сомневался в тебе.

Он снова попытался поцеловать Джона, но тот был слишком поглощен происходящим на экране, проговаривая вслед за Шерлоком-заложником каждую фразу в поиске иного смысла. Сыщик спустился губами по его шее, взял за руку и настойчиво потерся членом о его ладонь, демонстрируя свои намерения. А потом опустился перед сидящим в кресле Джоном на колени.

\- Хочу найти все остальные. Уверен, у меня получится! - Джон сиял от счастья.

\- Ага, - отозвался Шерлок, вылизывая его сосок по кругу и массируя живот все ниже и ниже.

\- Тесто! Намек про муку миссис Хадсон - думаю, это тоже послание. И я его разгадаю.

\- Угум, - Шерлок расстегнул ширинку Джона и сунул ладонь ему в трусы. Он вытащил твердый член наружу и начал надрачивать его в такт со своим, одновременно поднимаясь поцелуями вверх по груди Джона и пытаясь стянуть его с кресла на пол.

\- Может быть, важны и позы. То, что ты был сверху, это важно? Или наоборот. Я снизу - значит, мы заперты внизу, в подвале, что-то такое… 

Шерлок дернул джинсы Джона вниз и развел в стороны его ноги, склоняясь между ними.

\- Хотя, последнее - бредовая идея, - самокритично продолжил Джон, неотрывно следя за экраном. - Сверху-снизу. Ты тоже мог бы быть снизу, кстати. И откуда Майкрофту знать, кто именно должен обозначать наше местоположение в пространстве?

Шерлок медленно выдохнул и выпрямился.

\- Джон, - позвал он, поворачивая его голову к себе одной рукой. Сыщик нежно погладил Уотсона пальцами по щеке и легонько поцеловал. - Заткнись, наконец, а?

~Конец~


End file.
